The present disclosure relates to projection-type display systems in which, for example, a projection-type display apparatus suspended from a ceiling is used to enjoy stereoscopic images.
There is provided a projection-type display system (projector system) that projects (casts) images on a screen in front of a user and allows the user to recognize the images three dimensionally (stereoscopically). In such a projector system, a projection-type display apparatus (projector apparatus) alternately displays images for the left eye and images for the right eye with a predetermined period, for example, with a field period. The images displayed as described above are enjoyed by the user who uses glasses for viewing stereoscopic images (referred to as stereoscopic image viewing glasses hereinafter) such as liquid crystal shutter glasses having switching apertures corresponding to left and right eyes that are controlled so that they are opened or closed in synchronization with the display states of the images for the left eye and for the right eye (Refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 09-9299, for example).
As a method of supplying the signal for controlling opening and closing of the switching apertures (referred to as a synchronization signal hereinafter) to the glasses for viewing stereoscopic images, typically employed is a method in which an emitting device (opening and closing control device) connected to the projector apparatus transmits infrared rays including the synchronization signal to the stereoscopic image viewing glasses.